Inuyasha: Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to play seven minutes in heaven with the male characters of Inuyasha? Well wonder no more because here is your answer! Includes: Koga, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  Oh and anyone else you want me to add.
1. Koga

Koga:

So, here's how it all began... You were a wolf demon and part of Koga's tribe and one night, the night of the full moon, Koga told everyone that they were going to play seven minutes in heaven right inside the den after they went hunting. You didn't exactly want to play but you went along with it anyways because after all, Koga was the pack leader and it was best not to piss him off.

So after the hunt, Koga had everyone sit down in a circle around a bag made of wolf skin.

"So, who wants to go first?" He asked as he stood up and put on a wild smile looking around at all the possible victims.

You shifted uneasily as his gaze landed on you. His smile grew wider as he spoke, "Well if no one obliges to go I choose you, _."

"Aww come on Koga! That's not fair!" You yelled.

"What do you mean it's not fair? What, are you scared or something?" He said raising his eyebrows.

You knew you couldn't back down from his challenging stare and so without a word and only a small sigh, you reached into the soft pelt skinned bag and grabbed the first thing that touched your fingertips. It was soft and furry and when you pulled it out you sighed in anger.

"Wow, a piece of wolf's fur. Real original guys. Now who was the dumb ass that put that in there?" You asked as you stood up and threw it on the ground.

"That would be me." Said Koga kind of giving you an angry glare.

'Crap!' You thought.

'He's the last person I want to be stuck with inside a dark cavern.'

Of course you knew that wasn't true. You were only telling yourself that because you wanted your heart to stop beating so fast. You had always had a thing for Koga, but you never could find the courage to tell him. Besides, he was the pack leader, what would he want with a mutt like you? You slowly walked into the cavern with Koga as you heard whistles and woos from outside and then they got quieter and quieter as you went deeper and farther into the cavern. As soon as you could no longer hear the others you leaned up against the cavern wall and sighed.

"What the hell you sighin' for?" Koga asked as he leaned on the opposite side of the wall.

"I don't know." You shrugged.

"Maybe it's because I didn't want to play this stupid game in the first place."

"Hmm? And why's that?" He asked.

"Because I was afraid that I would end up with you, and look what happened? I ended up with you." You said rolling your eyes.

"Ha-ha that's funny. What's so wrong with me, huh? Do I smell like a dog or something?" He asked giving you a funny look.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I mean... Koga... Honestly... I don't think there's anything wrong with you. Your perfect to me. As a matter a fact, your too perfect... To perfect to be with a mutt like me..." You mumbled turning away.

"What did you just say? Too perfect to be with a mutt like you? _, this is the whole reason why I set up this game, it was the only chance I had to ask you to be with me, you know, to be mine. I mean I thought I was the mutt. You always avoided me when I tried to talk to you and besides that, you could never be a mutt. Your just too beautiful." He said as he started getting closer to you.

You looked up at him shocked that he even said such a thing.

"The only reason I avoided you is because I was too scared to talk to you...Oh... Koga... I..." You were cut off by him slamming his lips into yours and he started kissing you passionately.

You started kissing him back and before long he pulled away leaving you breathless and wanting more. He smirked at you as you heard footsteps pounding towards you two.

"Times up!" It was one of the grunts of the pack. Koga took your hand in his as you two began to walk back to the den.

"Remember babe, your mine now and wolves mate for life." He said smirking at you.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Koga. I promise to stay by your side always." You said smiling back as you two entered the den.

* * *

**I know this was kinda short but I really can't imagine anything else with Koga. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Naraku

Naraku:

So, here's how it all began... You were one of Naraku's cohort's, and a panther demon. You were invited to a huge celebration at his castle, the reason for the celebration you hadn't a clue what for but you went anyways. When you arrived there, you were greeted by Kagura who was standing in the door way which lead into the castle. You and her got along real well and for what it was worth you considered her some what of a friend.

"Ah _. So good of you to make it. Now I won't be so bored." She said giving you a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Kagura." You said giving her a small smile back.

You stood in the doorway of the castle admiring its massive bulk, it really was quite impressive.

"Well let's go. Naraku has been expecting you and it's best not to make him wait." She said in a not so enthusiastic tone.

You started walking alongside her moving deeper inside the dark and mysterious castle.

"So Kagura, what is this "Celebration" for anyways?" You asked kind of curious as to why Naraku would host such a thing.

"Good question. I'm not even sure why. All I know is Naraku is up to something." She said.

Finally you two reached the main corridor an entered a large room. Right away you noticed all the demons of different shapes, sizes and forms. It was like a huge demonic gathering and right in the center of all the chaos was Naraku. You caught his attention as soon as you walked in the room, still alongside Kagura.

"Well if it isn't _. So nice of you to join us. We were just about to play a little game." He said giving you a sexy smirk.

"Oh really? And what game would that be?" You asked giving him a dumbfounded stare.

You really wanted to know what he was up to.

"Seven minutes in heaven." he replied still giving you a deviously sexy smile.

"And I chose you to go first." He added.

You felt your heart start beating faster and you felt sick.

'Great, just great.' You thought.

"Hey _, you aren't afraid to play this silly little game are you?" Kagura asked nudging your shoulder in a playful matter.

"No." You said confidently still standing there.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Get over there and get it over with already." She said as she kind of pushed you towards the center of the circle and you heard some demons start to chuckle.

You growled in frustration and dragged yourself towards the center of the circle where Naraku sat holding up a black velvet bag. You rolled your eyes as you shoved your hand deep to the bottom of the bag and grabbed a small piece of something. You pulled it out and held it in your palm and stared at it. It was a small black glowing piece of the Shikon jewel and therefore it was tainted with evil.

"Ok, who's this tainted piece of the Shikon jewel belong to?" You asked raising it up in the air wondering who it belonged to.

"That would be mine." You turned around to see Naraku holding his hand out and still giving you that smile of his.

After you realized you got Naraku you heard a mixture of Ooo's and laughs from the demon crowd.

You even heard a demon behind you say, "Oh boy she's a dead kitty now."

You wanted to die.

'Naraku! Come on! Why did it have to be him of all people!' You thought in panic.

For the longest time, even though you didn't want to admit it, ever since you started working for him, you had fallen in love with him. You didn't know exactly why you loved him, you just did. But that was love for you, just as cruel and unusual as fate itself. You acted like it was nothing and walked nonchalantly back towards Kagura and into the closet.

But before you could go in Kagura gave you an amused smirk and you growled at her. She knew you liked Naraku and this was more than enough amusement to sustain her for the night. Once inside the closet, Kagura closed the door and you backed yourself into the far corner and sat down. Naraku however, decided to stand up right across from you.

"This is quite cozy, don't you think, _?" Naraku asked in an aroused tone.

"Excuse me?" You asked confused as hell.

"You know, I know you like me, _." He said as his words trailed off into what seemed like empty space.

You felt your heart drop.

"Kagura, that witch... She told you didn't she!" You said angrily as you stood up to confront Naraku.

"No. Kagura didn't tell me. I knew all along. Just by the way you would gaze at me sometimes." He said.

You could still see him smiling even though there was no light in the closet at all and it was pitch black. As a matter a fact you couldn't see him smiling, you just knew he was... You felt a pang of fear.

'Did I really make it that obvious?' You thought trying to think back to the times you deliberately stared at him.

You were just about to turn to Naraku when all of a sudden he slammed your body against the wall with his and you gasped as he put his face practically right in front of yours with your lips just about touching his. Your eyes widened and your heart started beating fast as you felt his hot breath caressing your lips.

"I'm happy to know you like me willingly, _ because I was going to force you to be mine anyways, even if you didn't want me to." He said just before he slammed his lips into yours and pushed you hard against the wall.

You were totally caught off guard by the kiss and even more caught off guard by what he had just said. You let him have his way with you and you even kissed back a little. But before long the door behind you two flew open and there was a shocked Kagura standing in the doorway.

"It's time to get out..." She said barely able to talk.

Naraku grabbed your hand and lead you out of the closet.

"Everyone get out. Leave now." Naraku commanded.

The demons looked dumbfounded but all of them got up and quickly left anyways. You quickly looked up at Naraku as he turned to you and you gave him a questionable look.

"Now you and I are going to have some real fun. Let's go my dear." He said as he tugged your hand to follow him.

You just nodded in agreement as you followed him to his personal quarters.

* * *

**As you can tell, I kinda like Naraku. Haha ok, I pretty much love him. Reviews are much apprieciated!**


	3. Miroku

Miroku:

So, here's how it all began... You were a human priestess and a good friend with Inuyasha and his group. On occasion you would be found tagging along with them to help destroy various demons and other threats and even helped them collect Shikon jewel shards. One day while taking a break in Kaede's village, Kagome suggested they should have a little celebration for having found more than half of the Shikon jewel.

You and the others thought this was an excellent idea and agreed to help her set up the little shindig. Kaede made a large pot of stew along with some loaves of bread, while you, Shippo, and Kagome made some decorations crafted from various things and Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku gathered wood for a great bonfire. Kagome ended up inviting the entire village to the celebration and after everything was done the fun finally began.

Shippo was impressing people with his magic tricks. Inuyasha was pretending to sleep. Kaede was telling tales of when she was a child to the children. Sango was dancing around the fire with some of the other villagers. You were gazing at Miroku as he played a guitar that Kagome had brought back from her time.

The melodious tunes filled the air and you were swaying to the beat. It was a bewilderment at how amazing he was at it. You wish you could of built up the courage to tell him how good he was at. You also wanted to tell him how much you cared about him, and how much you loved him. But you knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so you just sighed and continued to listen to the music instead.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome said.

She seemed to pop up out of nowhere and was now standing up waving her right hand in the air to get all the villagers attentions.

"So, I hope you all are having a great time, and thanks for coming!" She said with a gleeful grin on her face.

There was suddenly a burst of cheers and clapping from the small crowd which you took as a sign of a good time.

"Well anyways, I figured to wrap up the night, we could play seven minute in heaven!" She exclaimed.

You looked around and saw that you wern't the only one who was confused as to what that exactly was. Most people had baffled and confounded looks on their faces and some even had frowns. Kagome also noticed this an reacted accordingly.

"Oh right. Ha-ha, um sorry guys. Let me explain. Seven minutes in heaven is a game that you can play in big groups or smaller groups like this. You see the object of the game is to have everyone place a personal item in a bag or a hat. Then you go around and choose someone to come up and pick an item out of the bag or hat, and then they have to go in a closet or some enclosed place with the person they picked for seven minutes." Kagome clarified.

"That sounds like fun, but what are you suppose to do alone with that person for seven minutes? Just talk, get to know eachother?" Sango asked.

"Um well, no. You're suppose to kiss or... um... stuff like that." Kagome replied blushing in embarrassment.

You glanced over at Sango who also looked embarrassed for even asking.

"That sounds stupid." Inuyasha retorted as he sat up from his 'nap'.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha! No one asked you!" Kagome shouted in irritation.

Inuyasha suprisingly didn't respond back which left Kagome to continue on talking.

"So, if you want to play, how about you take something that is very personal or special to you and put it in my backpack. Don't worry I promise you'll get it back." She just smiled as a few people who were willing to play got up and placed something of value in her backpack.

You thought it might be fun to play along with this little game too and so, you got up and placed something important to you in the backpack.

After about ten minutes when it was apparent no one else wanted to play, Kagome stood up again, holding her backpack in the air.

"Okay! So, I've decided that we are going to use that little old hut over there as our place to send people." She announced, pointing to an abandoned hut that was close to the woods.

You shivered at the thought of being stuck in there with someone else, someone you possibly didn't know.

'Hopefully I get Miroku.' You thought jokingly to yourself.

"Hey, _, do you want to go first?" Kagome questioned as she held her bag towards you.

You immidiatly looked around. Everyone's eyes were on you. You didn't feel nervous, you just felt a little intimidated. That was until you saw Miroku's eyes fixated on you too. Then you felt really nervous and really intimidated. You just took a deep breath and acted like he wasn't there.

"Sure. I'll go." You said in a small voice.

Kagome just kept on smilling as she held out the bag infront of you. You reached your hand in slowly and took the first thing you felt touch your fingertips. As you pulled the object out, you noticed it was a bright shade of purple. You held it up in the air and nervously swallowed.

"Ok, who put the purple prayer beads in?" Kagome asked aloud, looking over every individual.

Your eyes widened in shock as Miroku stood up, raising his hand.

"Those would be mine." he replied as he walked over to take them back.

You just continued to stare at him in awe.

"Well, shall we?" He asked, motioning you towards the little hut.

You just nodded and reluctantly started to move towards your destination.

"Have fun you two!" Kagome shouted happily.

You really wished you hadn't agreed to play this game. You also wished that you hadn't chose Miroku, but was that really true? Of course it wasn't. There were butterflies in your stomach and you had never felt more happy in your life.

As you almost reached the hut, Miroku took hold of your shoulder and whispered in your ear, "Hey, lets take a detor."

He took hold of your hand and you blushed furiously. He started to run and you had all you could do to keep up with him. You two went deeper and further into the forest until a few minutes later, he finally stopped running, which left you to catch your breath.

You looked around in amazment. You had stopped near a hot spring and the full moon was reflecting off the waters surface. Fireflies danced about, making quick bursts of green light here and there.

"Wow Miroku, this is just beautiful!" You exclaimed with excitement.

"Thank you. I thought having a first kiss with you here would beat having a first kiss in that old rundown hut." He spoke in a non-chalant way.

You felt your heart stop for a second.

'Did he just say what I think he said?' You asked yourself.

"Wait, what did you just say?" You questioned him, still unsure if you had heard him right.

"_, let's be honest. I think about you all the time. I mean, I know I am a quote on quote 'womanizer' but I only do that to hide the true feelings I have for you." He said earnestly and honestly.

"Oh Miroku..." You sighed, feeling overcome with emotion.

"_, please, will you bear my children, and be my woman, forever?" He asked as he stared into your eyes and walked slowly over to you.

You didn't give your answer a second thought.

"Of course Miroku! Of course!" You cryed out, letting tears of joy fall from your eyes.

You ran to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and let your lips smack against his. He kissed you back eagerly while his hands roamed your entire body. The whole event became increasingly more passionate and more involved until you heard Inuyasha and Kagome yelling your names.

"Miroku! _!" It was Kagomes voice that called out.

"Oops. I guess we went over seven minutes." Miroku remarked pulling away.

You just laughed slightly and kissed him on the cheek as you two walked hand in hand out of the forest.

* * *

**Ah, gotta love Miroku. He's so charming and handsome... Ha-ha listen to me babble. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
